A pass device is used to transmit a voltage, or signal, from one portion of a circuit to another and much of the time a wide range of signal voltage is in play. To compensate for increasing internal resistance of the pass device, bias and circuit techniques need to be deployed. Further, any internal resistance in the pass device needs to be compensated for, and therefore a means to reduce the resistance that a signal sees flowing through the pass device needs to be reduced to the lowest level possible.
US 2012/0268094 A1 (Scalaferri et al.) is directed to circuits and methods for dynamic adjustment of the current limit of a power management unit to avoid automatic interruption of power flow. US 2008/0094037 A1 (Enjalbert et al.) is directed to a number of measures to avoid excessive power dissipation by a pass device in a charging system. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,200 B2 (Enjalbert et al.) a number of measures are directed to avoiding excessive power dissipation in a charging system by a pass device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,415 B1 (Potanin) is directed to a current trip point detection circuit for change in current through a pass transistor to a load. U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,697 (Weber) is directed to instant levels of power flow between a light source and a battery dynamically controlled.
A first technical paper: A. K. Ong, V. I. Prodanov, M. Tarsia; “A Method for Reducing the Variation in “On” Resistance of a MOS Sampling Switch; Bell Laboratories, Lucent Technologies; IEEE International Symposium on Circuits and Systems, May 28-31, 2000, Geneva, Switzerland. A second technical paper: G. A. Rincon-Mora and P. E. Allen, “A low drop out Quiesant Current, Low Drop-Out Regulator”, IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol 33, No. 1, January 1998. Boosting Technique: